


Warming Up

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, xenosex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

Calliope drags long, white painted nails down your thighs and stomach. Her touch is light, the red marks following her claws disappearing almost as quickly as they come. Hesitantly, her hand moves from your stomach to your chest, finally touching one of the exposed mounds of flesh you had revealed earlier on. Every once and awhile, she'll glance up and see your flushed face and half lidded eyes to see if she's doing fine. You'd love to simply say such things to her, tell her she's doing more than fantastic and that if she pinched or scratched just a bit harder it'd be perfect. Usually, though, wine and booze with a mixture of Calliope's pressure and heat chase away your voice and leave you with breathy gasps and a rising pulse. 

"You know," she starts, long white tongue coming over to lick the underside of your breast before continuing. "I'm really happy one of the first humans I got to meet were as beautiful as you are, Roxy."

You whimper, but almost squeal when she emphasizes the U's in her words. And you're just about moaning when her nails, experimentally and soft, drag over a pink nipple before, slowly, coming back down to pinch. She notices your gasps and the shake of your hips, the way your thighs squirm against each other as you deal with the heat growing in the pit of your stomach. With a bit of glee, she moves to take your other nipple in a toothy mouth, careful with her teeth but her nails pinch hard enough to make you arch on your other breast. "Oh, oh... oh, Callie." 

She hums quietly, using her free hand to leave more marks on your side and back. The ripple of noise is felt definitely on your flesh and your hips move up to Calliope's bulky chest, but if offers little release. The vibration from her mouth is transmuted to your flesh and receives a long sigh as you arch your back again. Light nips with her teeth make your whole body burn and shake and when she finally uses those wonderful teeth of hers to scrape across your skin you're about to die. It's all experimental and it definitely should not feel this good; but it does and you're going to fizzle up in a mess of moans and sighs all too soon. 

Calliope's hands, calloused and unintentionally rough, begin to move up and down your body, occasionally venturing to your stomach and more frequently swiping a nail across your other breast. The cherub's long, white tongue comes to scrape and twirl about the pink bud and you can only think about how it feels like sandpaper is being rubbed along your skin and there's no way this feels as good as it does. Your fingers clutch and nails dig into your palm, whimpering just barely. Calliope mumbles something about being adorable but you don't quiet catch it and any chance of you ever doing so is lost when the middle of her palm rubs against the whole of your sex, causing your back to arch and a faint moan to arise. 

"Oh, oh my good. God. Cal... Callie, do that again. Please." You could practically drink the desperation in your voice but allow it to go by for now. Your reputation can be upheld when you aren't in desperate need of an orgasm. 

She sighs, happy and as cheery and curious as ever, "Sure thing, love." It makes you whimper again. 

For the next several minutes, Calliope experiments carefully and as graciously as possible when her hand is literally as big as your thigh. She mentally notes your reactions and swiftly begins to rub against your clit with one finger rathar than your entire sex with two or three. Beforehand, she'd told you that there was no way she'd actually get past your underwear and inside of you, where her beautiful talons for nails could likely rip you up. At this point, though, the alcohol and pleasure tells you the pain would be so, so worth it. Better ideas come along when your knee presses against green dress pants and find a bulge, making both you and your alien girlfriend gasp. 

"Wow... what?" you sit up almost immediately, curiosity ringing throughout your already burning body. Calliope, in an attempt to match your height, is back on her knees but still has to lean so she's not five feet above you. 

Her face is a bright shade of green with tints of yellow popping around, the lime swirls disappearing amongst the blush. In her throat, a mix between a whine and a moan comes up and quietly makes its way between sharp teeth. "Yes... my, uh-" 

"Alien dick. Say alien dick!"

"My alien, uh, genitals. Yeah, sure." She closes her eyes admist the conversation and shrugs. "If, uh... No, it's not like a human's sex. Different, much different, I suppose..." Callie trails off, and you take this moment of near awkwardness to press your foot against the tent in her pants, wiggling your toes for affect. "Oh... Roxy, please."

"Pleeeaaaseee... lemme see your alien cock?" you ask, winking. 

"I suppose," she mumbles, the U hopping in her voice regardless. Carefully unzipping and eventually folding away her dark green pants, you begin to see the head of the girl's alien anatomy. It's a lime green shade, like the swirls on her cheeks, and what you first think to be small and thin is eventually, with the help of Callie's hand, lead away from the shield of blue panties and fully visible. While it does look particularly alien, you can see some resemblances. It stands on its own, though when it moves occasionally it reminds you of a tentacle, coming to a rather sharp tip. The majority of it, however, looks human, save for the dark veins running to the base and the sphere waiting there, too. If you had ever has contact with such a being, you'd realize that the girl's genitals looked rather canine. But the only animal to grace your presence has been a cat, and you're pretty sure dogs don't exist anymore. Your finger comes to twirl about the knot, making Calliope shudder. 

Below her alien dick, you can see what you assume to be a vagina of sorts. However, it appears shut, and maybe you suppose it has something to do with the painful part of cherub sex? Whatever, you aren't getting near it right now. 

"Not that weird," you drawl. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kinda wicked, though." You smile, tongue coming out between your lips as you fully touch her cock. And while you're still burning up from her pressure ealier, you determined to at least make this girl moan before going beyond.

After several awkward strokes, you move onto your stomach and watch from below as Calliope, too, begins to burn up. Her cock is rather huge, in your opinion, but it fits. Having a normal one attached to her lengthy body would look weird, especially with how big the rest of her is! Teeth come down to her jaw and her fingers could overlap twice if she were to bound them around your petite waist. When she lays on your bed, even when curled up so tightly you fear she'll break the spine jutting out of her back, her feet still hang off the bed. Regardless of her size, Calliope continues to be an adorable and fun lover. If it wouldn't be creepy and broach on something familiar to pedophilia, you'd probably get off to her giggles and smiles and excited chuckles. Maybe not pedophilia, you correct yourself. You just love the childish noises she makes. Especially the surprised gasp she just made. "Oh, Roxy..." she extends the Y. 

"You're a real cutie, y'know that?"

"Please, love, don't flatter me right now..."

"Fine, fine, but I have an idea. Stay like that, okay?" you have to bite your lip to comment on her appearance again. It took awhile to get used to, it was just so raw, but you adapted and found other things to admire. 

She nods and you lay opposite of her, your stomaches flushed with your cunt next to her mouth. You shudder at the hot air she blows against you and pat her thighs until she brings her legs up. It's not such an awkward stretch, now, to wrap your mouth around the tip of her cock. Her hips bounce but, as you knew she would, Calliope catches on quickly and clasps your ass while dragging that delightful tongue of hers over your slit. Her tongue swirls around your clit, humming as her fingers spread you wider, her tongue able to dash in and out of you. Your head bobs lazily but soon you're panting to hard to suck so you just bop your hand up and down while she goes at you. Callie's hips, much stronger than yours, move and shutter occasionally but she takes care of not slamming her pelvis into your face. 

In a particularly harsh tug on your part, lime green cum begins spilling out of the tip and over your hand, some jetting out and landing on your ass and back. Her administrations on you pause for a minute as she groans throughout her orgasm, but eventually she continues. You're hot, far too hot, and you come soon after she starts again. 

You don't care to leave her stomach and instead turn and lay on your side, still on top of the cherub. "Mm," you hum. 

"Mm, yes."

"That was fun."

Calliope wraps her muscular and thin arms around you, sighing and closing her eyes. "Yes, it was." She kisses the top of your head.


End file.
